Notas de Amor
by CrushOnCyrus
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN & ADAPTACIÓN] Rachel nunca ha recibido una carta de amor antes, y puede que Quinn solo quiera cambiar eso.
1. Parte 1

Bueno, primero que nada. Esto es una traducción y adaptación a mi OPT.

El fic original (One-Shot) es en inglés y es sobre 'Halex', osea Harper y Alex de los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, por si les interesa. Se llama _'Love Notes'_ y pertenece a _**Stessa.**_

**Link -** s/4159035/1/Love-Notes

* * *

Para ubicarlas en espacio y tiempo. Se podría decir que es un AU donde nuestras adoradas Rachel y Quinn son mejores amigas hace años :) Quinn es popular, pero Rachel no tanto.

* * *

**Notas de Amor**

Marca 'Si', 'No' o 'Tal vez'

Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas en la parte trasera de su clase de francés, totalmente aburridas. Su profesora estaba explicando algo sobre los adjetivos, pero ellas no se molestaban en escucharla. Francés nunca a sido una de sus materias preferidas para ninguna de las dos chicas.

Rachel era en realidad bastante buena en ella, incluso aunque a veces no entendía, mientras que Quinn era un gran desastre. Incluso su madre había intentado de enseñarle francés debido a que supuestamente estuvo viviendo allí un corto tiempo, o más bien teniendo unas largas vacaciones, una vez, pero ella simplemente no podía con ello.

Había tantas cosas sobre las cuales podía pensar durante sus clases de francés. Estaban todos los chicos guapos. Todas las chicas guapas. Esa tarea que sabía que tendría que tener terminada. Y lo que Rachel podría decir si supiese de sus sentimientos.

Quinn no tenía idea como había pasado, pero por alguna razón ella había terminado enamorada de Rachel. ¿Cómo puede alguien siquiera enamorarse de su amiga?, se había preguntado varias veces, y ahora lo había terminado haciendo ella misma.

Era raro. Rachel había siempre sido solo Rachel, pero ahora Rachel era mucho más que solo 'Rachel'. Si eso tiene siquiera algún sentido. Quinn sabía que probablemente no lo tenía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella… que ella pensaba en Rachel en clases de francés cuando tendría que estar tomando notas.

De repente Quinn fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien apretó su brazo. Ella giró su cabeza hacia su costado, y vió a Rachel dándole una mirada de advertencia. Quinn rodó sus ojos, y volvió a voltear su cabeza. La verdadera Rachel la sacaba de sus pensamientos llenos de Rachel.

Dos segundos después un pedazo de papel fue empujado debajo de su brazo y ella curiosamente le dio a su amiga una mirada, pero la otra chica estaba mirando hacia delante, como si no hubiese sido ella, quien le había dado a ella la nota.

Quinn lentamente abrió la pequeña nota, y encontró la perfecta letra de la morena en ella.

_¡Deberías escuchar en clases! O vas a reprobar otra vez._

Quinn sonrió a si misma. Era tan de Rachel pasar una nota como esa. No era como si ella era la única que no escuchaba. Todos estaban haciendo otra cosa, incluso ella misma, Rachel. ¡Ella estaba mirando a la nada, y eso era igual de malo!. Quinn conocía a Rachel, e inmediatamente pretendería que estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo. Ella era una buena chica ante todo.

_Estoy escuchando, Rach. Solo estaba… pensando sobre versos en francés y esas cosas. No voy a reprobar, pero es tierno de tu parte preocuparte por mi._

Quinn leyó la nota unas cuantas veces antes de cuidadosamente deslizarla hacia el costado, para entregársela a su amiga. Por un momento sus dedos se tocaron, pero ignoró la puntaza de electricidad, y solo alejó su mano. Entonces comenzó a jugar con su lápiz haciendo ruidos molestos por un minuto, hasta que la nota estaba de regreso con un nuevo mensaje.

_¿Verbos? ¡Ja! Ella está hablando de adjetivos, ¿necesito decirte más?. ¿Qué pasa Quinn?. Deberías concentrarte más en tus estudios. No es como si tu buena apariencia podrá ayudarte siempre._

Quinn sonrió calurosamente para si misma. ¿Así que Rachel pensaba que ella lucía bien?. Bueno, ¡eso era ya algo!. Aquello la hizo feliz en el interior. La gente muchas veces comentaba sobre su apariencia, pero cuando venía de Rachel así, significaba el mundo. Realmente se podría acostumbrar a escucharlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y consideró que responder. Tendría que ser algo inteligente y obvio. Había estado tratando de dejar pistas, indirectas, esas últimas par de semanas, pero Rachel era tan densa. Ella simplemente no las entendía.

Cuando finalmente se decidió por algo, bajó su lápiz hacia el papel y rápidamente escribió un mensaje.

_¿Así que te gusta mi apariencia eh? Gracias bebé, pero tengo que decir que - tú eres maravillosa también._

Quinn estudió el mensaje por unos segundos, preguntándose si era demasiado, pero decidió que no heriría a nadie, y por lo tanto lo empujó hacia el lado de la morena. Si Rachel entendía el mensaje genial; y si no lo entendía, entonces ella solo pensaría que era una inofensiva broma entre amigas.

Quinn miró suavemente hacia su costado, y vió a Rachel leyendo la nota. Su rostro se arrugó en esa tierna forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba confundida. Su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, apenas sostenido en su lugar por una cinta. Quinn no entendía como Rachel podía vestirse como lo hacía, con aquellas cortas, muy cortas faldas y aquellos suéteres con animales estampados, con formas geométricas o con motivo navideño incluso fuera de la época, pero le encantaba. Se había enamorado de Rachel, incluso siendo ella una persona que se preocupaba por la moda más que nadie.

El siguiente mensaje de Rachel vino unos pocos segundos después.

_¿En serio?._

Ese mensaje confundió mucho a Quinn. ¿A que se refería Rachel con _'¿en serio?'_? Le acababa de decir que ella era maravillosa, y entonces escribía _'¿en serio?'_!? ¿Qué mierda quería decir? Quinn observó hacia su costado para dar a Rachel una mirada cuestionadota, pero la morena estaba mirando directo hacia el frente de nuevo. Esta vez Quinn temió que fuese por el simple propósito, como si estuviese evitándola.

Había solo una cosa que hacer entonces…

_¿A que te refieres con '¿en serio?'?_

Quinn giró su rostro hacia otro lado, porque no quería que su amiga se sintiese rara. Observó a la pizarra y vió que su profesora estaba escuchando algunas palabras.

Mignon

'¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?' gritó en su interior.

Miró hacia abajo cuando la nota fue empujada hacia ella otra vez.

_Realmente no soy maravillosa, ¿está bien?. No es algo que escuche demasiado, Quinn. Solo soy esa tonta amiga tuya. No es necesario que pongas mentiras en mi cabeza._

Quinn arqueó una ceja. Así que Rachel no pensaba que es maravillosa. Alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ella no debería ir por ahí pensando cosas como esas. Quinn la encontraba maravillosa y todas las demás palabras positivas. Tal vez otros no. Pero ¿no era suficiente una persona?.

_¿Quién dijo algo sobre mentiras? Rach, eres una de las personas más hermosas que conozco. Por dentro y por fuera. Eres increíble. Eres maravillosa, hermosa, caliente, sexy y todas esas cosas positivas. Tienes que creerme. Realmente lo eres._

Cuando Rachel leyó la nota, una pequeña sonrisa encontró su lugar en su rostro, y Quinn se felicitó a si misma. Y ni siquiera mintió. Ella no mintió a Rachel, porque ella era hermosa. Sin excepciones. Deseaba que Rachel pudiese verlo por si misma. Y aunque algunas personas no lo pensaban, lo deberían hacer. Todos son hermosos…

Tomó un poco de tiempo antes que Quinn tuviese la nota de vuelta, pero no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente cuando finalmente la tuvo.

_Oh, ¡detente! Estoy sonrojada ahora. ¡Ni siquiera se como responder a eso! Pero por supuesto… tú también, Quinn. Y tu maravilloso perfurma está ayudando a la causa también, por supuesto. Nunca me puedo cansar de él._

Quinn rápidamente escribió sin cuidado, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. ¡Ella podría hacer sonrojar a Rachel si lo quisiese! Podría talmente hacerlo. Rachel era tan tierna a veces. Como cuando era inconciente sobre un montón de cosas; su propia belleza por ejemplo. Quinn se preguntaba como no podía siquiera verla. Rachel era bastante segura en todo sobre la escuela, pero cuando se trataba de chicos y salidas, no tenía esperanza. Y Quinn la odiaba por el tonto enamoramiento que ella tenía por Finn, el chico más popular del instituto.

_Gracias bebé, me alegra que te guste mi perfume. Pero también – solo para que lo sepas, desde ahora voy a empezar a decirte que eres hermosa todos los días, así nunca lo olvidarás. No podemos tenerte sintiéndote así, ¿podemos?._

Rachel rió alta, lo que atrajo a ellas unas cuantas miradas de sus compañeros. Quinn se encongió de hombros en forma de 'no tengo idea que está pasando', lo que causó que la mayoría de ellos voltease, y volviesen a preocuparse por sus propios asuntos. Quinn se felicitó otra vez y sonrió felizmente cuando tuvo la nota de regreso otra vez.

_No. No puedo tenerte diciéndome eso todos los días. Sería demasiado. Además, es mejor cuando viene inesperadamente. Justo como ahora. Me hace sentir mejor. Así que gracias, Quinn. Espero que sepas cuanto te quiero… por cierto – Amo el 'bebé' :D_

Quinn observó las palabras por unos segundos, preguntándose como responder a eso. Realmente no tenía idea. Al principio, quiso ir con sus impulsos, y decirle a Rachel exactamente cuando ella la quería, pero sabía que no debía. Rachel se desconcertaría, y probablemente todo se arruinaría… y realmente le gustaba esta tierna forma de bromear que estaban teniendo. Incluso podría llamarlo coqueteo. Ellas estaban dándose cumplidos entre si, y a Rachel parecía no importarle que la llamase 'bebé'. ¿No era aquello un poco como coquetear?.

Quinn suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento. Estaba formulando la oración en su cabeza. 'Está bien' pensó, y mordió su labio, 'solo escribe… solo escribe… _Lol. Lo sé y yo te quiero también. Y por supuesto que te voy a llamar bebé, bebé… _¿Suena eso estúpido? No. Sigue por ahí. _Por supuesto que te voy a llamar bebé, bebé._ _Y encuentro esta forma de pasar la clase mucho más divertida que cualquier cosa que nuestra profesora pudiese enseñarnos. Tú eres mi…_ Umm, ¿Qué exactamente es Rachel? Oh si. _Tú eres mi entretenimiento'._

Quinn escribió esa oración final muy rápido y empujó el papel hacia su costado, hasta que golpeó a Rachel, quien inmediatamente lo tomó. Quinn pudo ver nuevamente como sus palabras hacían feliz a Rachel, y eso hacía que todo valiese la pena. Se sentía tan bien con sigo misma porque sabía que había sido ella quien había puesto esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

Rachel estaba escribiendo de nuevo. Le tomó alrededor de un minuto (ella tuvo que observar hacia el reloj y comprobar la hora, probablemente para ver cuando más 'entretenimiento' le quedaba) para terminarlo, y entonces volverlo hacia Quinn, quien lo abrió en un microsegundo.

_¿Soy tu entretenimiento? Encuentro divertido mandar 'notas de amor' también. Es muy romántico ;)_

Quinn pudo sentir el color apoderándose de sus mejillas y se dejó caer en su silla para que nadie pudiese verla. Así que Rachel llamaba a esto notas de amor. Eso había sido simple y increíblemente tierno. Quinn casi no podía creer cuan cerca de la verdad estaba Rachel, por solo escribir algo que ella pensaba divertido y tonto. Pero que era terriblemente correcto.

_¿Notas de amor, eh? Bueno, Creo que es un poco romántico. Solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre nosotras siendo amantes secretas…_

Tomó un tiempo a Rachel responder aquella. Al principio pensó, mejilla en una mano, y cabello cayendo por su cabeza. Y entonces cuando estaba escribiendo, lo hizo despacio, y paró unas cuantas veces, como si tuviese que asegurarse que lo que estaba escribiendo era lo que quería escribir. Pero finalmente, empujó la nota hacia Quinn, quien curiosamente comenzó a leer el mensaje más largo hasta el momento.

_¿Quién dijo algo sobre amantes secretas? No soy tu novia. Nunca me lo has pedido. En realidad, nunca me lo ha pedido nadie. Nunca he recibido una carta de amor antes. Es un poco triste, realmente. Apuesto a que tú has recibido muchas en tu vida, ¿cierto?. Por supuesto que las has recibido, ¡eres Quinn Fabray! Eres maravillosa, debes haberlas recibido. Solo deseo algún día recibir una también. Ese alguien me escribirá y me invitará a salir o algo. ¿Pero tal vez solo tengo mi cabeza en las nubes?._

Quinn estuvo a punto de decirle a Rachel, otra vez, que ella era hermosa, y que no debería subestimarse, cuando la campana sonó. Todos los estudiantes se movieron para juntar sus cosas y salir de allí, porque aquella era la última clase. También lo hizo Rachel, y Quinn, que colocó las notas de amor en su bolsillo y juntó sus cosas. Rachel le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa, antes de abandonar el salón rápidamente.

A Quinn le dolía el que ella estuviese tan avergonzada para enfrentarla. Le dolía el hecho de que Rachel no tuviese más fé en si misma. Se sentía como si fuese su culpa, por ser quien ella era. Pero no podría serlo.

Era su trabajo, como su mejor amiga, hacer que Rachel se sintiese mejor. Y tenía la idea perfecta de cómo hacerlo. Y quizás esa idea podría incluso ayudarla a si misma también, en su deber de decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Como les dije, es un one-shot. Pero me pareció más divertido traducirlo hasta esta parte y dejarlas con la intriga :D ...

La cuestión ahora es... ¿quieren saber como sigue? :)


	2. Parte 2

**Notas de Amor**

Marca 'Si', 'No' o 'Tal vez'

Rachel estaba sentada en su escritorio, tratando de hacer la tarea de francés que la profesora les había dejado. Ni siquiera sabía que la tenían, hasta que habló con la única persona en la clase quien realmente escuchaba. Le habían informado que tenían unas cuentas cosas que hacer, y le costaría, desde que no había escuchado en clases.

Por eso estaba atascada allí, un viernes por la noche, haciendo tarea de francés. Deseaba tener algún otro lugar en el cual estar. Un novio para salir, o amigos con los cuales ver una película. O quizás si tan solo Quinn… Rachel suspiró. Si tan solo Quinn supiese el dolor que le estaba causando, podría detenerlo, y ellas podrían ser felices. Podrían salir en citas y enrollarse en cubículos del baño.

Ella estaba enamorada de Quinn, y le dolía el no poder tenerla.

Rachel estaba por escribir una oración en francés, después de mirar las últimas tres palabras escritas, cuando su padre apareció en la puerta.

"¿Rachel cariño?" él preguntó, y dio un paso hacia su escritorio. Estaba sosteniendo algún tipo de papel en su mano, pero Rachel no estaba lo que se puede decir interesada. Ella solo quería terminar su tarea, ir por helado y mirar televisión toda la noche; curando su corazón roto, "alguien dejó esto para ti".

Rachel levantó la mirada. Su curiosidad creció, y quiso saber que era ese 'esto'. Y sería bonito, por supuesto, saber quien era el 'alguien' también. "¿Quién?" preguntó, sin parpadear, mientras sus ojos se posaban en lo que descubrió era un sobre.

Su padre se encogió de hombros "No lo sé" respondió, y colocó el sobre en el escritorio "no ví".

Rachel no hizo intento de abrirlo. Quería privacidad. Su padre no debía saber todo. Bueno, _él_ pensaba que si debía pero Rachel pensaba diferente. Él solo se quedó allí, sin moverse.

"Entonces…" dijo, gestualizando insensatamente hacia el sobre, "¿no lo vas a abrir?".

"¡Papá!" Rachel exclamó, y apuntó hacia la puerta, "afuera" ordenó, y su padre lo hizo, sabiendo que tenía que escuchar a su hija.

Rachel sonrió felizmente cuando la puerta se cerró tras su padre. No entendía que era lo que pasaba con los padres y su constante necesidad de meterse en cosas en las que no se tendrían que meter. ¿No entendían ellos, que sus hijos, especialmente adolescentes, querían privacidad? Rachel negó para si misma y abrió el sobre que estaba escrito con una sola palabra:

_Rachel_

No había estampa, ni dirección. Eso significaba que el escritor tendría que haber estado allí solo unos minutos antes para traérsela. No pudo evitar sonreír para si misma. Esto nunca le había pasado antes. Cuando finalmente la abrió, un familiar aroma golpeó sus fosas nasales. No podía recordar de donde lo recordaba, pero lo tenía presente. Y le encantaba. Eso era seguro.

Desdobló una hoja de papel allí, e inmediatamente comenzó a leer.

_Querida Rachel,_

_Sé que esto puede ser una pequeña sorpresa para ti. Espero que no te asustes o que tu padre haya simplemente tirado la carta por no tener estampa o dirección._

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Rachel se preguntó, antes de continuar leyendo.

_Si, sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Cómo es que lo sé?. La vedad es – Te conozco mejor que nadie. Probablemente te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mi misma. Y no, no soy una acosadora, solo estoy totalmente enamorada de ti. Y probablemente estás pensando, ¿cómo puede alguien estar enamorado de mi?. Pero es la verdad Rach, todos deberían estarlo. Eres asombrosa. Eres hermosa. Eres caliente y sexy, e inteligente. Eres un bebé. Mi bebé. Quizás suene como si estuviese obsesionada, y quizás lo estoy. Pero no me ayuda el no tenerte. Por eso es que escribí esta carta. Te quiero, Rachel, y realmente espero poder conseguirte._

_Asi que aquí va la razón principal para escribir esta carta. Te estoy preguntando si quieres ser mi novia. Espero que digas que si, pero lo voy a hacer a la antigua. Así que aquí esta._

_¿Rachel, serías mi novia?._

_Marca 'Si', 'No', o 'Tal vez'._

**[N/T: Solo quería decirles que en inglés los adjetivos, y otras palabras claro, no tienen genero, lo saben, así que en realidad al leer la carta no se puede saber si es una mujer o un hombre quien la escribe]**

Y después de eso había tres pequeñas casillas con una de las tres respuestas al lado de cada una. No había nombre después de eso. Solo un montón de besos y abrazos.

Rachel plegó la carta y la colocó en el escritorio, comenzando a pensar. ¿Cómo podía responder a esta persona, si no sabía quién había mandado la carta?. Sería difícil, a menos que adivinara… Pero ¿cómo hacerlo?. Seguro, sabía que era inteligente, pero no del tipo 'detective-inteligente'. Era solo del tipo inteligente de libros, pero esto… era diferente.

No podía pensar en ello ni siquiera antes de saber quien era la persona. Por supuesto, debería ser realmente fácil. Con los sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia Quinn, no tendría que ni siquiera estar pensando en marcar la casilla de 'si'. No sería justo para quien sea que mandase la carta. Pero para poder contestar a esta persona, tendría que saber que se la había mandado.

Rachel lo encontró gracioso. Justo aquel día había estado hablando con Quinn sobre nunca haber recibido una carta de amor, y luego le llegaba una. Era algo sospechoso. Rachel no podía entender como esta persona podría saber su profundo deseo de recibir una. Había sido en clases de francés, ¿quién podría haber leído la nota? ¿O Quinn, quizás, la había tirado en algún sitio?.

Rachel se congeló, cuando un loco pensamiento ingresó en su cerebro… Sería tonto, y tan increíble, pero ¿por qué no podría ser real?. Tal vez… ¿Tal vez había sido Quinn quien le dio la carta?. Seguro, Rachel realmente no creía que podría gustarle a Quinn de esa manera, ¿pero tal vez lo había hecho para hacerla sentir mejor?. ¿Tal vez lo había hecho, así ella pudiese recibir una carta de amor y ser feliz?. Parecía algo que su mejor amiga podría hacer en algún modo, y con las notas y bromas que habían compartido más temprano, podía ser verdad.

Rachel acercó la carta hacia su rostro, para observar mejor la letra. Se parecía un poco como la de Quinn… tal vez era ella. Y allí fue cuando Rachel lo comprendió. El aroma familiar que percibió cuando abrió el sobre era _muy _familiar. Era el perfume de Quinn, el que ella siempre usaba. El perfume que Rachel siempre había amado en ella…

No había dudas en su mente ahora. Había sido Quinn quien la escribió… había sido Quinn. E incluso si Rachel estaba triste de que la carta de amor no fuese una real, ella podía pretender haber recibido una. Y si debía continuar su 'juego' de más temprano, debía decir _si._

Sonriendo, Rachel tomó su lápiz, y rápidamente marcó el cuadrado junto al 'si'.

* * *

Cuando Quinn, el siguiente Lunes, fue a dejar unos libros en su casillero durante el horario del almuerzo, una nota doblada cayó al suelo. Rápidamente dejó sus libros y juntó la nota. Reconociendo su propia letra, la desdobló, y sus ojos fueron directamente hacia la respuesta de Rachel.

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando vió que había marcado el cuadrado de 'si'. Eso no podía ser real, ¿o si?. Rachel no podía sentirse de la misma manera por ella, como ella se sentía hacia la morena. Eso sería simplemente asombroso, pero también algo no muy creíble. Rachel era tan dulce. La pequeña Rachel. La pequeña dulce Rachel no era gay. Ella no era así.

Pero había marcado _si_. Así que a menos que Rachel fuese realmente estúpida marcando la casilla equivocada por equivocación, ella si se sentía de la misma forma. Pero Quinn tenía que estar segura. Tenía que hablar con ella. Y si era cierto, habría un montón de cosas que tendrían que hablar.

Con un corazón estallando de amor, y un estómago lleno de mariposas, Quinn abrazó la carta a su pecho y caminó hacia la cafetería, donde se dirigió directo hacia Rachel, que estaba sentada con algunos del resto de sus amigos.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron cuando la vió acercarse, y se paró, como si estuviera lista para hablar de aquello.

"Rach", dijo Quinn, y tragó fuerte. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, y sentía como si fuese a morir. Esto era demasiado para ella. Esto podría hacerla feliz o romperla, "¿quisiste decir esto?" preguntó mostrando la carta, para que así Rachel estuviese segura de que estaban hablando.

Rachel pareció muy confundida por unos segundos "Mmm…" tomó un paso hacia Quinn, "¿qué quieres decir con '_quisiste decir esto_?" quiso saber. Quinn podía decir que estaba realmente confundida.

"¿Quisiste decir esto… _en serio_?" Quinn volvió a preguntar. Estaba hablando con esperanza en su voz, y estaba segura que todos podían escuchar eso. Rachel tendría que haber entendido también, porque ahora lucía realmente desconcertada, y Quinn temió que su amiga no hubiese tomado aquello seriamente.

"¿Como… decirlo _en serio_?" Rachel preguntó, abriendo sus ojos.

Quinn tragó fuerte "Si…" susurró suavemente, y luego asintió.

Rachel arqueó una ceja, antes de tomar una profunda respiración, "Pensé que… pensé que era para hacerme sentir mejor" dijo, y sonó realmente confundida, "pensé que era como nuestra broma durante la clases de francés. Solo marqué '_si'_ por diversión" explicó realmente divagando, "pero, en realidad-".

Quinn no quería escuchar más. Ya había oído demasiado. Estaba herida, y podía sentir lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, por lo tanto quería largarse de allí, "¡Pero _yo_ lo dije _en serio_!" le dijo a su amiga, antes de dejar caer la nota en el piso, y girar; corriendo afuera del lugar.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron incluso más, y dió varios pasos tras la rubia, "¡Quinn!" la llamó, pero se detuvo, porque ella ya se había marchado del lugar.

Giró y rápidamente juntó la nota del piso, para llevarla con ella, antes de voltear y comenzar a correr como una maniática, para alcanzar a su mejor amiga, "¡Quinn!, ¡vuelve aquí!" gritó intentando hacerla parar, "¡tenemos que hablar!".

Pero Quinn solo la ignoró, y continuó en su carrera. Iría a casa. No se sentía a gusto como para quedarse en el instituto, donde, eventualmente, iría corriendo hacia Rachel.

* * *

Rachel suspiró airosamente cuando se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la casa Fabray. Esto había sido demasiado. Y esa chica si que podía correr rápido. Rachel estaba bastante fuera de forma, pero había continuado hasta llegar, con la nota todavía estaba atrapada en su mano. Ahora haría las cosas bien.

Se había confundido demasiado en la cafetería, por eso en vez de haber ido por todo diciendo a Quinn que por supuesto lo había dicho en serio, le había dicho la verdad, lo que en un principio pensó. Y antes que pudiese decirle nada a Quinn, su amiga había salido corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo peor de aquello había sido que… ¡que Quinn lo decía en serio también! Ella no había enviado la carta para hacerla sentir mejor, sino porque realmente quería que fuese su novia.

Rachel se sentía tan feliz en el interior debido a ello. Y se mataría a si misma si lo había arruinado todo por ser tonta y no tan rápida.

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que decírselo a Quinn, así al final de aquel día, sería la afortunada novia de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel no se molestó en tocar. Decidió que Quinn no la dejaría entrar si supiese que era ella, así que entró, y continuó a través de aquella casa que tan bien conocía.

No había nadie más en casa, así que tenía que ser silenciosa, para no alertar a Quinn.

Entró en la sala de estar, y subió las escaleras. Pudo oír débiles sollozos a lo lejos, y le rompió su corazón el hecho de haber hecho a Quinn llorar.

Se detuvo en la puerta, en el exterior de la habitación, y escuchó por unos segundos. Quinn estaba llorando, probablemente acostada en su cama, maquillaje arruinado debido a las lágrimas. Rachel no podía creer que ella podía hacer llorar a Quinn de esa manera.

¡Esto había sido todo demasiado estúpido! Era estúpido que Quinn estuviese tan herida, porque era todo un gran error. A ella le gustaba Quinn, como a Quinn le gustaba ella, así que no había razón para llorar. ¡Esto solo era tonto! Tenía que arreglar las cosas bien, y las tenía que arreglar ahora.

Rachel tomó el picaporte y la empujó, abriendo la puerta.

Quinn levantó la mirada desde la cama, donde tenía su cabeza hundida en una almohada. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado y su cabello hecho desastre. Parecía sorprendida y molesta de verla allí, y antes que Rachel pudiese decir algo, Quinn habló, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"Quinn…" dijo la morena cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, moviéndose a través de la habitación y sentándose en la cama de la rubia. Ella borró sus lágrimas de sus mejillas con el revés de su mano y se incorporó para enfrentar a Rachel, "debes haber no entendido algo".

"Si" respondió asintiendo, "lo entiendo, ¿está bien?, malinterpreté tus intenciones. Malinterpreté tu respuesta. Está bien, lo sé. No necesitas frotar en la herida".

"¡No!" dijo Rachel, negando con su cabeza. Posó una mano en el brazo de Quinn, la cual causó que la otra chica se congelase, "ahora estás malinterpretándome. Lo que quise decir fue… me gustas, Quinn. Me gustas. No haz… no haz leído las señales bien o lo que sea. Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando me escribiste la carta, pensé que era para hacerme sentir mejor. Y solo marqué 'si', y me dije por qué no seguir jugando con nuestras bromas de la clase de francés. Pero te fuiste de la cafetería antes de que tuviese oportunidad de terminar mi explicación".

Quinn lucía un poco confundida, "¿Estás diciendo que… estás diciendo que te gusto?, ¿que decías en 'si' en serio?".

La sonrisa de Rachel se volvió más grande y asintió entusiasmadamente. Pudo ver como Quinn se sintió mejor también. Tenía la calidez devuelta en sus asombrosos ojos avellana, y esa hermosa sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

Rachel no se pudo detener de alzar una mano y acariciar la mejilla de la rubia gentilmente, "Realmente me gustas, Quinn".

"Tú me gustas también…" susurró.

Rachel asintió, "Lo sé" apenas dijo suavemente, antes de atraer el rostro de Quinn hacia el suyo, estando lista para aquel primer beso. Pero la rubia no la iba a dejar todavía.

"Luzco horrible" dijo Quinn, y negó con la cabeza suavemente, "no puedo tener mi primer beso contigo, luciendo así, Rach".

Rachel rió, "No luces horrible" le dijo a la otra chica, "luces hermosa. Siempre luces hermosa… solo trae tu boca aquí y bésame".

Y con esas palabras Quinn no pudo negarse más tiempo. Arqueó una ceja suavemente y le dio a Rachel ese beso que ambas deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo.

* * *

Bueno hasta acá llegaba. Espero les haya gustado tanto como ami cuando lo leí :)


End file.
